The Untamable
by Shin no yoru
Summary: Like the snow she was cold and distant from everyone, never allowing anyone to become close to her. But when she moves to Nanimori everything changes and two strong beings collide in the worst way possible.
1. Arrival of the ice princess

**Summary: **_Like the snow she was cold and distant from everyone, never allowing anyone to become close to her. But when she moves to Nanimori everything changes and her cold heart starts to soften. _

**Warnings:** New flame, OOC Kagome, Non-Miko Kagome. Kagomex?

**An:**Please enjoy and review if you want, thought don't be too harsh this is my first KHR fanfiction and I'm going to try my best to keep everyone in character.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did KHR would be put it the _Yaoi Mature section_.

"_The snow was endless, a heavy blanket on the outdoors; it had a way about it. A beauty. But I knew that, like many things, beauty could be deceiving."- Cambria Hebert, Whiteout._

**The untamable**

"_We have arrived in Namimori and will be ready to exit in a few minutes… Please keep your seat belt fastened and stay in your seat until the light has gone off…" _

"Taisho-sama it is time to wake up."

The stewardess sighed when the young girl didn't stir and raised a hand to shake her shoulder.

"Taisho-sam-"

**Click**

Blanching the stewardess shakily stepped back a few paces watching the gun that had appeared suddenly with wide eyes.

"Next time you try to touch me _I will shoot you_."

The stewardess felt chills go down her spine as the girls ice blue eyes gazed emotionlessly at her a chilling aura surrounding the seemingly innocent girl.

"What is it you wanted?" The girl spoke elegantly the weapon disappearing as quickly as it came.

"W-we h-have a-arrived a-at N-nanimori K-kagome-sama."

"I see."

The stewardess walked away as quickly as she could; shocked that such a young girl could have been so dangerous looking.

"It's not your fault Yuri-san, Taisho-sama it like that to everyone." Another stewardess said from ahead of her making her jump.

"What do you mean Yuki-san?"

Yuki sighed and turned her head to gaze at the young girl silently sitting near the back of the plane and smiled sadly.

"When she was eight years old her only brother went insane and killed everyone in her family but herself, since that day Taisho-sama started treating everyone coldly. She was even nick-named the Ice-princess, cold and distant never letting anyone through her barriers."

**The untamable**

Tsuna was rudely awakened by a kick that sent his already sore body flying across the room and into the wall. Ever since his 'home tutor' arrived announcing him to be the Vongola Decimo his normal life was sent into chaos and usually resulted in him running around in his boxers yelling 'Reborn!'. Not only was his 'home tutor' a baby, but that baby was the sadistic number one hitman Reborn that could send him flying without barley lifting a finger.

"Good morning Juudaime!"

"Yo! Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled at his two friends Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato and waved happily. Even though the tour-training he was sent through made his body hurt in places he _knew_ shouldn't, his friends where always there with him no matter what. That may have been the only good thing that came from Reborns' appearance, though he didn't want them to get involved in the Mafia he was secretly glad they were there to back him up, he didn't have to be alone anymore.

Suddenly a sound similar to an airplane made the three boys look up and gape at the aircraft that was hovering above.

"_Vongola Decimo spotted prepare to exit the aircraft."_

"Hiieee! What in the world is going on?!" Tsuna shouted staring at the airplane with wide eyes.

"Don't worry Juudaime as the right hand man I will protect you!" Gokudera roared his dynamite appearing in his hands.

"Ahaha! It's just like the movies! Though some one usually-"

"Hiieeeee! Someone jumped out of the airplane!"

A dark figure quickly descended from the plane her legs bent and calm expression on her pale face. Much to the shock of the three boys the girl landed on the ground without a problem as she straightened from her crouch and approached Tsuna.

"Vongola Decimo I am Kagome Taisho, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." The girl spoke in an almost elegant like manner and bowed low at her waist toward the shocked boy.

" Oi woman who do you think you are-" Gokudera started but stopped suddenly when the girl turned to face him her blue eyes like chips of ice freezing him on the spot.

"Ahaha! This girl is funny!" Yamamoto laughed his usual smile on his face.

"S-Shut up Base-ball freak!"

"Ciaossu!"

Tsuna jumped at Reborn's sudden appearance. "Reborn! What in the world is going on here?!"

Reborn smirked and turned his head toward the silent girl.

"It seems like you have finally arrived Ice-princess, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." The baby said gazing into the girls eyes unaffected by the glare.

"My apologies Reborn-chan-"

**Click **"Don't call me Reborn-chan."

"-but Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't allow me to leave unless I finished my training." Kagome continued unfazed the gun pointed in her direction.

"As expected from The Lord of The west." Reborn commented his gun transforming back to Leon.

Tsuna at this point was completely confused and freaking out, yet another weird person had shown up! Though this time she seemed to be really scary, even rivaling Hibari-san! He suddenly shivered at the thought of _two_ Hibari's in Namimori.

_Hiiee talking about Hibari, if we don't leave soon we're going to be bitten to death! _

"You should go to school unless you want to be late." Reborn said a glint in his dark eyes.

Tsuna instantly paled at the familiar look in his tutor's eyes before running off, his two friends following after.

"Hn. So that is the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians… This Kagome has no comment." Kagome stated tonelessly watching the retreating forms with bored eyes.

The tutor smirked at the raven-haired girl. "Don't underestimate them Kagome, they have a lot of potential."

The girl glanced at the hitman and nodded knowing that if they had Reborn's approval then they were suitable for the position.

"Aa. The Decimo doesn't look like much… but his eyes… they resemble _his._"

**The untamable**

Fortunately Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were able to reach school in time so they weren't bitten to death; it was a close call though. The teacher sent them a look before clearing his throat.

"We have a transfer student from Tokyo-"

"Kagome Taisho."

Everyone in the class jumped at the sudden voice seeing a girl standing at the door of the classroom a regal air surrounding her.

_What is she doing here? And when did she get the school uniform? We just saw her a few minutes ago in a completely different outfit! _Tsuna exclaimed in his head.

Most the class seemed to be stuck between awe and terror as the girl strode to the front of the class, her ice blue eyes sending chills down their spines.

The teacher regained his composure though he was shivering a little from her cold aura. "Alright Taisho-san please tell us a little about yourself."

Kagome spared the teacher a glance before turning her full attention on the class and stared at the nervous students with a bored face.

"If you touch me _I will shoot you._"

Everyone in the class except Yamamoto who was grinning as usual, shrunk in their seats swearing they saw a second Hibari in the girls face.

_Even though they don't really look alike I swear she could be a female version of Hibari-san!_ Tsuna thought feeling like the girl would make the Prefect pay even more attention to him and his friends.

"O-okay Taisho-san can you please sit-"

Kagome completely ignored the teacher and instead started to walk toward the panicking Tsuna but passed him making the boy sag with relief.

"Move." The class turned and watched as the poor student who was sitting behind Tsuna practically fell from his seat and scrambled away in terror.

"The teacher is in the front of the class so I suggest you face that direction before _I shoot you._" Kagome said to the class icily making everyone turn toward the teacher in terror.

Tsuna gulped as he felt an icy gaze fall upon his form making him unconsciously sit straighter.

_Great another scary person and she seemed to have known Reborn… I have a bad feeling about this. _Tsuna thought inwardly panicking.

**An:**_ Kagome isn't going to have any Miko powers; instead she is going to have a flame like everyone else in this story. Also don't expect her to be insanely powerful, she does know how to fight and is on the cold side but she does have a reason for that. SHE IS NOT GOING TO BE LIKE A FEMALE VERSION OF HIBARI, I can't tell you how annoying it is for me when someone adds a character that is a female version of a canon character. She is her own person; she may be a little similar to him but she is not a clone. _


	2. Collide

**An:** Two chapters at the same time, pretty impressive for someone like me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't think it's weird or anything. Anyways review if you want but don't be too harsh I am a newbie that isn't the best at writing, though I try to keep the characters in character at much as possible.

**Warnings: **OOC Kagome, Non-Miko Kagome, Kagomex? (She doesn't necessarily _have_ to be with Hibari because of this chapter… though it does look like it will end that way doesn't it?). New Flame.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did the females would have some ability to fight also!

_I come into the peace of wild things who do not tax their lives with forethought of grief... For a time I rest in the grace of the world, and am free. - Wendell Berry_

**The Untamable**

The day wasn't even halfway over and Tsuna already felt like running for his life and hiding in a dark corner where no one could find him. A little while ago Kagome had turned her gaze away from him, much to his relief, but the main reason was Gokudera who was having a one sided fight with the silent girl and only seemed to be getting angrier.

_A few moments ago_

"Oi woman don't look at Juudaime like that or I'll blow you to pieces!" Gokudera growled glaring at the girl menacingly.

Unfazed Kagome turned her gaze from the Decimo and stared silently at the silver bomber making him freeze for a moment before he regained his composure.

"What are you looking at me like that woman? Do you want to fight?" Gokudera only got stared at more by the girl as an answer.

"You're an assassin aren't you? I bet you were sent here to assassinate the Juudaime! As his right-hand man I won't allow you to touch a hair on his head!"

Kagome blinked then turned her gaze toward the panicking Tsuna, with a bored stare she leaned across her desk and raised a hand reaching toward the spikey hair.

"Ahh! What do you think you're doing woman didn't I say-"

**Pluck**

"Hiiee!" Tsuna watched with wide eyes as Kagome brought down a single piece of brown hair and raised it in Gokudera's direction.

"Fail." Kagome stated dryly toward the bombers direction making him start to shake in anger.

_Present_

"Ahaha! Wow Taisho-san made Gokudera bring out his fireworks, he only does that when he's really angry." Yamamoto laughed loudly.

"I'm going to kill you!" Gokudera roared lighting his dynamites.

"Hiiiiiiiieeeeeee! No Gokudera you might hurt the students!" Tsuna yelled his brown eyes wide. _Plus if we destroy the school Hibari is going to bite us to death!_

Unfortunately for the students Gokudera was in such a rage that he didn't hear his precious Juudaime until he had thrown the sticks toward the bored girl. She glanced down at the bombs silently then at the stricken Gokudera then back at the bombs.

"If you blow up _**I will shoot you**_." Kagome snapped angrily at the… bombs? A glacial aura almost ten times the intensity of how it usually was seeping out from her and freezing everyone within the class.

_She's speaking to the bombs as if they… HIIIIEEEEEE?! _Tsuna looked at the bombs with wide eyes not believing what had happened.

Gokudera could only stare in shock as his bombs suddenly unlit and rolled away from the menacing girl as if they had a mind of their own. The only idea that came in his head to explain the impossible was something only Gokudera could come up with. Which of course was even more impossible if that could even be possible.

"Ahhh! You're an UMA aren't you?! You're here to abduct us and use us as testing subjects for your own personal interest. Then you're going to-"

Everyone even Kagome, whose only sign was the slight widening of her eyes, could only listen in shock and confusion as the self-appointed right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo went on a rant about UMAs and testing that would have given him a one way ticket to an insane asylum if it were anywhere else. Fortunately for him no police where there to tackle him and instead the students were forced to have the sickening images of being tested on forever burned in their minds, not having the choice of leaving the room in fear of being bitten to death.

**The untamable**

Finally it was noon and everyone vanished from the class room in an instant, some heading toward the counselor muttering under their breaths about 'silver haired UMAs who were going to cut them open.'

Tsuna and his friends, though slightly shaken, were sitting on the roof top as usual to eat lunch with a silent Kagome trailing after them. Much to Tsuna's distress Gokudera was now dead set on Kagome being an UMA and was constantly keeping an eye on her like she was a dangerous animal that needed to be watched constantly.

"Ah. Taisho-san did you not bring a lunch?" Yamamoto asked the silent girl who had sat next to Tsuna much to Gokuderas ire.

"You are correct Yamamoto-san, I was unable to make my lunch in time due to the arrival of my airplane." Kagome stated tonelessly.

Tsuna looked at the girl from the corner of his eye feeling slightly bad that she didn't have a lunch but mostly shocked she owned a plane. "Eh? The plane you came from was _your_ plane Taisho-san?!"

"Yes. This Kagome has multiple airplanes plus a motorcycle and a boat to her name." She stated straightening out and almost looking proud of her belongings.

The boys looked at her in awe. _Who in the world has that much money?_ Tsuna asked himself sweat dropping at her sudden change of speaking.

"Oi woman why in the world-" Gokudera started only to get interrupted by Kagome.

"Ka-Go-Me."

"What?!"

"My name is not 'Oi woman' it is Ka-Go-Me. You all shall address me as such and nothing more unless you _want to be shot._" Kagome stated gazing icily at the bomber.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said from behind Tsuna making him almost have a heart attack.

"Gahhh! Reborn where did you come from!?" Tsuna scrambled away from the hitman his eyes wide.

"Dame-Tsuna I have an uncountable number of secret pathways within this school. Anyways Kagome was adopted by the second richest man in the world Sesshomaru Taisho so she can literally buy anything she wants if she is motivated enough." Reborn smirked at the dumbfounded looks on the three boys faces.

"W-wow Kagome-chan." Tsuna said looking at the girl who was sitting on her knees silently without looking at all uncomfortable.

"Kagome is pretty known in the Mafia world as the Ice-princess," Reborn said, "Kagome go ahead and tell them why you are here."

All three boys looked toward Kagome curious about her reason. Kagome brushed her bangs from her face before answering. "I was sent here by Sesshomaru-sama to get stronger."

Sweat drops formed on the boys' heads as they looked at the girl. _That's the only reason?_

"…and to guard the Tsunayoshi Sawada and become one of his Famiglia."

"Ehhh?! Guard me?" Tsuna repeated.

"Ahaha! Looks like Kagome-chan is playing the game too!" Yamamoto said happily.

"Ah! Baseball idiot I keep telling you this isn't a game! Plus Tsuna doesn't need some weak girl to protect him! As his right-hand man it's my duty!" Gokudera growled unaware of the cold aura leaking from the said girls form.

"A-ah G-gokudera-kun…" Tsuna shakily poked Gokudera making him turn his head and pale when he saw the state of the pissed off Kagome.

"This Kagome _will now shoot you."_

Before he could blink a silver gun was in the fuming girls hands and pointed at the silver bomber who had brought out his bombs in defense.

_She actually has a gun! Hiiiieeee we're all going to die! Hopefully Hibari-san won't come…"_

"Herbivores gathering…" _Speak of the devil._ The prefect said and noticed the weapon in Kagome's hand. "… and weapons being brought to school… _I'm going to bite you all to death._"

In a flash Hibari charged toward Kagome who hand taken her eyes off of Gokudera to look at the newcomer. Tsuna yelled her name in panic thinking she wouldn't be able to block the attack.

Kagome however remained calm and crouched to doge the attack shocking Hibari and everyone else at the ease she was able to dodge it with. In a swift movement she vanished in a dark blur and reappeared behind the prefect a bored look in her eye.

"This Kagome dislikes vegetables and will not allow you to bite her in anyway shape or form." She stated an icy aura surrounding her form. For a moment Hibari looked shocked before a grin formed on his face and his own murderous aura surrounded him.

"_Wao…_ Now I definitely will bite you to death." Hibari smirked and spun around attacking even faster making her side step and turn to avoid the hits.

"Kagome-chan… amazing." Tsuna said watching as the two almost danced as they fought.

"This Kagome has trained for many hours without stopping, to allow one as yourself to defeat her would be showing her own weakness… that is unacceptable."

"What-whatever she isn't even attacking." Gokudera stated not wanting to admit he was also entranced by the fighting.

Hibari paused at Gokudera's words and glared at the unruffled girl. "Why are you not attacking Herbivore?"

Kagome blinked as if shocked at the prefects question before tilting her head and gazing at him challengingly.

"This Kagome only carries around a gun to threaten those who anger her and has no clue how to do anything but shoot it…" Everyone except Hibari fell to the floor in astonishment. _Isn't that dangerous?_ "… If this Kagome used physical means to stop you from attacking her then you would end up just like the other man who tried to fight her and ended up through two walls and out the window."

Silence permeated the roof and a certain yellow bird sang the school song as the boys gazed at the girl with wide eyes.

Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora down. "She's telling the truth Hibari," Said prefect turned his gaze toward the baby an unreadable glint in his eyes. "She may be known as some as the 'Ice princess' but she is mostly known as 'Alpha Femmina' or 'Alpha Female' in most of Italy."

"_**Wao**_… then that means-" Tsuna could see a hungry look cross the prefects dark eyes and could only shiver in dread "-she needs an _Alpha Male _to tame her."

The bell ringing was like an angel singing in Tsuna's ears and he almost started to cry for joy as he realized they had to leave and go to class.

"You what is your name Herbivore?" Hibari questioned the glaring girl who had a snarl on her face showing an abnormally long canine.

"Taisho Kagome." She replied icily.

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya."

The two groups departed, Kagome and Hibari having a small stare off before the female broke it and followed after her group and icy aura surrounding her and a smirking prefect watching her.

**The untamable**

Kagome walked into her empty apartment without saying a word, knowing it was useless to say anything when no one was there.

She leaned on the wall with a hand covering her face from view, the day's events passing through her eyes; a deadly rumbling came from within her echoing in her house.

Through spread fingers ice blue eyes glared at the wall a certain skylarks face in her mind, for a moment her eyes flashed a dark pink her pupils slit before changing back to their normal color.

"This Kagome will not allow a man to _tame_ her." Her voice was several tones lower almost sounding like a deep rumbling.

On the roof top a certain prefect was resting on the roof a yellow bird nestled in his chest, a large smirk appeared on his face before fading as he fell asleep.

**The untamable**

**An: **_I hope you liked the chapter! I did say Kagome would be strong, and I meant physically strong. She isn't a Demon or half-demon if that what you think, just wait and see how she explains her certain attributes. As for the Hibari-Kagome show off, it totally didn't go as I thought it would, I hope it isn't weird or anything it's just what came from my head. _


	3. A hint of the past

**An: **Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews, they all made my day! Hopefully this chapter won't be too boring, just some information and a little Hibari x Kagome interaction.

**Warnings: **OOC Kagome, New flame, Non-miko Kagome. KagomeXHibari (Really I was planning on pairing Kagome with Hibari anyways… it just I dislike Tsuna getting paired with Kyoko for some reason so maybe I'll bring another Inuyasha character in…)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"_It's being here now that's important. There's no past and there's no future. Time is a very misleading thing. All there is ever, is the now. We can gain experience from the past, but we can't relive it; and we can hope for the future, but we don't know if there is one."- George Harrison._

**The untamable**

The day that Yamamoto Takeshi met Taisho Kagome, was when he saw girls in a whole other light. Throughout most of his life he didn't give girls much of a thought, sure he saw some as cute or pretty but all he really cared about was playing Baseball.

He was use to girls like Kyoko and Haru; they were lively and cheery and just had a presence about them that made it comfortable for him to be around. Kagome was different. She was strong, cold, dignified and indifferent to anything she wasn't paying attention to. Just being near her made most people shiver and her eyes looked like they could freeze someone if they really wanted.

To him though she looked like someone who had lost too much in her life and her personality was the result.

Whistling to himself Takeshi grabbed his bat and walked toward the school for morning Baseball practice with his usual smile on.

**The untamable**

"A-ah Good morning Kagome-chan." Tsuna had finally gathered enough courage to talk to the quiet girl though now he was slightly regretting it since her full attention was on him.

The girl stared at him for a moment with a bored look, her uniform perfectly in order and her short hair clipped back without a single piece astray.

"…Hn."

"Oi woman!" Gokudera growled and kicked her desk dismissing the cold aura surrounding the girl, "Answer Juudaime when he speaks to you!"

**Click**

"Hiiieeee!" Tsuna started to panic when he saw the familiar silver gun in the girls hand though somehow it looked different… _It looks almost…plastic? But it definitely looked real yesterday!_

For a moment Gokudera froze then recovered a superior look on his face that made Tsuna gulp. "Keh! You said yesterday you didn't even know how to use that gun! I'm not afraid of it!"

Everyone in the class froze when a cold aura spread throughout the room, even freezing some people in the hallway.

"_I'm going to shoot you now."_ Kagome squeezed the trigger, Tsuna looked at the scene with wide eyes feeling faint, and Gokudera closed his eyes.

**Squirt**

Kagome looked at the soaked Gokudera with fascination then brought her gun close to her face examining it closely, her aura having disappeared instantly.

"….?..."

Silence.

"Ahahaha! Looks like she got you there Gokudera! You're completely soaked!" The ever happy Yamamoto completely ignored the rising tension in the class.

Tsuna looked at the confused Kagome weirdly then glanced at the shaking Gokudera in fright. _Hiiee! Gokudera is going to blow everyone up for sure! Then Hibari will revive us only to bite us to death for destroying his school!_

The silver bombers head snapped up a look of complete terror on his face. "AHHHH! The UMA has covered me with microscopic UMAs that will hide under my skin and multiply until there is enough to take over my body! Then they will move on to another person and do the same thing and won't stop until every single human being is contaminated! That's when-"

The poor class was once again subject to the terror of Gokudera's over imagination, and was once again stuck in the class with no other choice but to listen in horror at what the microscopic UMAS would do to the human race.

**The untamable**

"Ahaha! Your speech about OOMPAs was really funny! Though are the OOMPAs also playing the Mafia game?" The ever Naïve Yamamoto asked once the group was settled down on the roof for lunch.

A vein appeared on Gokudera's temple as he glared at the baseball lover. "They are UMAs not the little men from Charlie and the chocolate factory! And how many times do I have to tell you we aren't playing a game?!"

Tsuna watched the two boys bicker with an ever stoic Kagome kneeling by his side a sweat drop forming on his head.

"I have forgotten my lunch in class, I will be back momentarily." Kagome stated tonelessly smoothly getting up from her position and walking away not paying the fighting boys any attention.

Tsuna nodded though the statement wasn't really aimed toward anyone in particular. _Hopefully she won't bump into Hibari…_

As if being summoned the said prefect opened the door to the roof with a loud bang, his tonfa's gripped within his hands, somewhere in his mind Tsuna noted that Kagome had been near the door and had suddenly disappeared.

"You Herbivores are once again gathering… for disturbing the peace of Nanimori with your loud screeching _I will bite you to death._"

"Don't worry Juudaime! As your right hand man I will protect you!" The ever protective Gokudera brought out his dynamites.

"Maa maa… don't be like that Hibari! Why don't you sit down and eat with us?" Yamamoto offered making his two friends look at him with horror.

_As if he would do that!_ Tsuna shouted in his head. "Hiiieee! Sorry Hibari-san we'll just leave as soon as Kagome-chan comes back!" He glanced frantically around the roof for the girl. _Talking about Kagome… wasn't she by the door when Hibari came? I have a bad feeling about this…_

Much to the astonishment of the three boys Hibari paused and brought down his tonfas a gleam in his dark eyes. "Where is the Female Herbivore? She is a worthy opponent and _needs to be bitten to death._"

Surprisingly a voice came from behind Hibari and the… door? "This Kagome has said already she despises vegetables… she is forced to eat them since Sesshomaru-sama says they will make her grow stronger. She also suddenly feels the need to _destroy all of you_."

Tsuna shrieked in horror as the door was knocked off its hinges and away from the wall flying all the way across the roof before disappearing off the other side.

"Hiiiiiieeeeeee!"

A pissed off Kagome stepped away from the wall leaving the indent of her body in it, her face still set in its cold look and her eyes narrowed. Hibari smirked and raised his tonfas his murderous aura rising to meet the freezing ones of Kagomes, making Tsuna start to shake in fear and the other two boys look on with wide eyes.

In a flash the two met in battle, Hibari aiming his tonfas only to get evaded by Kagome who was in turn actually trying to hit back but was also avoided. It was like watching a violent dance between two predators, neither willing to back down but both on the same level that they couldn't actually hit the other.

"Ciassou!" Tsuna jumped having been entirely focused on the two people fighting. "Reborn! You scared me!" He exclaimed.

The hitman kicked his student in the back of his head making him fall to the ground with a painful thud. "Dame-Tsuna you need to pay more attention to your surroundings if you're going to become the Decimo."

"I told you I don't want to become the next Decimo!" Reborn ignored his whining student and watched the fight with a gleam in his eye.

"Neh… Reborn-san…" The baby turned his head toward a serious Gokudera who was watching the fight with calculating eyes. "How is Kagome so strong? I can understand Hibari's reason… but Kagome-san doesn't look like the type of person who would fight." The three boys looked at the figure of the girl that was around Tsuna's height as she weaved around another hit.

Reborn tilted his fedora down so it shaded his eyes. "Normally I would tell you to ask Kagome herself, but I doubt she would tell you no matter how many times you asked. Tell me Gokudera, have you heard of the Higurashi's?"

The silver bombers eyes widened at the name. "Y-yeah… The Higurashi's were known as a family of priests and priestesses that actually had the power to purify evil and helped the Vongola from time to time… don't tell me Kagome is..?"

"No. What you said about the Higurashi's is correct, and it's about all anyone really knows about the family, that is until they were suddenly slaughtered by an insane member of the _second _family." The three boys now were watching the hitman with wide eyes.

"S-second family?" Tsuna questioned. _The family was slaughtered? That's horrible…_

"After the 'Higurashi tragedy' as it is now called, some information was brought to light. The Higurashi consisted of two families, both under the same name yet completely different. The first family or the 'Pure one's' were made up of those who had the power to purify evil spirits and such and treated like royalty."

"So the second family was made up of…" Yamamoto started looking serious surprising the two other boys.

"The ones who didn't have the power and thus normal people they were called the 'unpure', but they still were Higurashi so the first family decided to use them as slaves."

"That's horrible… to think their own family would treat them as such… it just isn't right!" Tsuna said clenching his fists.

"Aa. And it just so happens that Kagome was not only part of the second family, but she was a half Higurashi also. So she was treated twice as bad…"

The three boys turned their heads toward the girls figure and watched in silence as the slightly ragged girl continued to fight the prefect who had taken off his jacket and was supporting a bruise of his own on his cheek.

Reborn looked at the two students before turning. "Maa… that's about all I'm going to tell you for now, maybe if you become friend with her you can get her to open up and tell you some more information. Ciao!"

Tsuna vaguely noted that his tutor was gone, focused on the fight he gazed at the dark haired girls form sadly. _Kagome must have gone through so much… no wonder she's so strong… and we don't even know the full story…_

**The untamable**

The bell was the only thing that could have stopped the rather vicious fight between the prefect and the serious Kagome. When it did ring they parted, both panting just slightly, Hibari with a mysterious gleam in his eyes and Kagome who actually looked annoyed that the bell had rung.

Without another sound the two groups separated, the three boys walking slightly behind the stoic Kagome who had straightened herself out so there wasn't a clue that she was fighting.

"Hey guys…" Gokudera and Tsuna turned toward a solemn looking Yamamoto.

"We should work really hard to befriend Kagome! I don't know about you two but she looks really lonely to me even if she is rather cold, but I think if we become her friends she might even smile for us!" Yamamoto stated a smile on his face and his eyes determined shocking his two friends.

"Ah! Baseball idiot don't steal my words! Of course we're going to befriend Kagome! Right Juudaime?!"Gokudera turned toward the silent Tsuna making him smile.

"Mm. It might be hard but I'm sure we can do it!" Tsuna proclaimed. _Plus I may not completely understand what she feels like; I do know how it feels to have no friends… _

A certain hitman gazed at the group through green binoculars a smirk on his face.

"Dame-Tsuna you better do your job right or I'm going to give you some _very special training."_

Tsuna shivered in dread suddenly feeling that if he failed at making friends with Kagome something horrible would happen to him. _We definitely need to become friends with Kagome no matter what!_

**The untamable**

**An: **_Nothing much happened in this chapter except for some information on Kagome's past, hopefully in the next few chapters we can start following canon. I'm still a little iffy if I want the Varia arc to start first or let Kagome meet Mukuro… I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	4. Unfortunate Events

**An: **_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter, you could say it's more of a filler but it does have some facts._

**Warning: **OOC Kagome, New flame, Non-miko Kagome. KagomeXHibari (Really I was planning on pairing Kagome with Hibari anyways… it's just I dislike Tsuna getting paired with Kyoko for some reason so maybe I'll bring another Inuyasha character in…)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

_**[Talking about Hueco Mundo]**_ _"There isn't even water! Huh? Then how'd we have tea earlier?"_ _**-Gin Ichimaru (Bleach)**_

**The Untamable**

**Boom!**

Kagome paused and glanced toward the direction the sound came from, though she knew who it was that caused the explosion it was rather confusing that it came in the direction of the school. _Going to school even though it's closed… what an idiot._

She turned back around and continued toward her home not at all affected by the winter cold, she was plenty use to cold weather, loved it even, it was the warm weather that affected her the most. The heat was unbearable and suffocating, she even brought a mini fan around during the summer so she wouldn't die from over-heating.

Ice blue eyes turned toward the surprisingly clear sky, even when it was winter Namimori somehow had clear blue skies, but still the town had a certain air to it that even made her feel at peace-

**Boom! **

A dark brow twitched as an ice cold aura spread from the girl's body, further cooling the air around her to frightening levels.

**Boom!**

Her fingers twitched, her rather petite body tensed, how dare that silver-haired mutt destroy her peaceful thoughts? Reborn had told her she was allowed a day off today since school was out and he could keep track of the Decimo, she fully intended on taking advantage of the rare opportunity no silver haired man was going to ruin that for her. _Calm… take deep breaths just like Sesshomaru-sama taught you… don't let your temper take over you… just as long as it doesn't happen again I will be alright._

Kagome straightened out and her aura vanished, her face set into its usual calm expression. Everything was quiet no explosions destroying her perfect day, she was going to go home and enjoy her cake-

**BOOM!**

A plastic bag fell on the snow the contents scattered listlessly on the ground, the owner having disappeared seconds earlier.

_I'm going to shoot him and this time I made sure Reborn didn't exchange my gun with a toy._

**The Untamable**

Tsuna could only sigh in relief as he watched Hibari walk away. "I'm safe."

"I wouldn't be so sure Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna turned toward his tutor who was suddenly dressed as an Eskimo with confused eyes.

"What do you mean Reborn? And how in the world did you change out of that caveman outfit so fast?!" The hitman smirked sending chills down the brunette's spine.

"I felt a sudden drop in temperature so I decided to put some warmer clothes on, you should prepare yourself as well."

Tsuna shivered also realizing that it was suddenly cold enough to see his own breath. _Why do I suddenly have this feeling that Gokudera is in danger?_

"**This Kagome is going to shoot you until your body resembles Swiss cheese mutt."**

Everyone that was conscious froze and turned their eyes toward Ice blue eyes that had a pinkish tone to them. For a moment all they could do was stare stunned at the pissed Kagome who was surprisingly only wearing a light brown sweater and jeans along with a pair of snow shoes, to them though she looked like a demon come up from hell.

"Hiiiiieeeeeee!"

Really they stood no chance against the fury of the smaller girl, more than half of their group was either exhausted by the snowball fight or unconscious. While they really weren't in any real danger, because the girl was truthful in saying she had no clue how to shoot the gun they still got their butts whopped once she decided to use her fists instead of the weapon.

Afterwards they truly were bitten to death, Kagome style, even though it wasn't the prefect who did it himself, Kagome left with her usual emotionless face but Tsuna swore she had a slight hop to her step.

Groaning in pain Tsuna rolled on his back, his body aching all over. _At this rate all we will be making friends with is her fists._

**The Untamable**

Kagome stared blankly at the huge snake that was towering over her, yesterday she had woken up in the forest completely confused but instantly knew who had brought her here.

Reborn.

She had no clue what the hitman had in mind, but she had instantly set off toward a direction she thought was homes route. It was only after half the day had passed did she realize that wherever she was resembled the famous 'Death mountain' in Italy. She only knew because Sesshomaru-sama had one day dropped her off there stating that she was to return home on her own with all four limbs intact.

It was safe to say she learned to 'live off the land' during her 'inspiring' hike through the woods.

The snake hissed loudly breaking her from her thoughts, in a swift movement she punted the snake up and across the forest far away from where she was.

"Now to find the Decimo and his friends."

_A couple hours later_

After a while of heading in no particular direction, she suddenly came upon a circle of fire, she eyed it silently before turning her attention toward the Decimo and his group.

"Eh?! Kagome-san?! Why are you here? Don't tell me you're lost too?" Tsuna shouted above the noise of the fire inwardly glad that Kagome had arrived. _Kagome looks like she has been here for a while… hopefully she will be able to help us… if she wants to that is…_

She looked at the Decimo emotionlessly random twigs and leafs in her hair and her clothing rather askew. "I am not lost; I just found the forest nice so I decided to take a walk." Everyone sweat dropped at her obvious lie. "Besides shouldn't you be worrying about the fire?"

"You're right! Ah! What should we do?! We're done for!" Suddenly Tsuna was in panic mode again.

"As a member of the Vongola you should help your Family." Everyone could only watch with wide eyes as the Hitman who had come up from the ground aimed the transformed Leon at the emotionless Kagome.

"Don't you dare Reborn-chan, this Kagome does not want to run around in her undergarments like a fool."

"Don't call me Reborn-chan." **Bang**

Kagome's body fell to the ground with a lump causing mayhem to arise.

"Hiiieee! Reborn why did you do that?!"

"Ahaha! Kagome is a really good actor; she even fell to the ground when the kid hit her with his gun!" The ever cherry Yamamoto stated.

"Ah! You idiot that's not a toy!" Gokudera snapped.

"Eh? Who is that?" Dino asked looking curiously at the fallen girl.

Reborn smirked. "That is Taisho Kagome; she's a recent member of Tsuna's family."

Dino shivered at the thought of the emotionless Lord of The West, now he knew why she seemed familiar. "Taisho huh? Wow I never thought Lord Sesshomaru would have a child, whoever the mother is she must have been amazing to be able to survive him."

"Your wrong Kagome isn't-"

"Reborn! Kagome hasn't woken up yet what will we do?!" Tsuna interrupted the hitman making everyone turn their eyes toward the still motionless body.

Reborn titled his Fedora so it was hiding his face from view.

"_Reborn! I will douse the fire and shoot you all with my dying will!_"

Tsuna and his three friends turned their eyes toward the uncharacteristically loud Kagome and their jaws dropped.

Instead of wearing underwear to match her mature personality, she was wearing a plain black bra and black shorts.

_Wait did she just say douse the fire AND shoot us?!_

A pink flame was flickering on her forehead instead of an orange one Tsuna had grabbing his attention.

"Eh? Reborn what's up with the flame on Kagome's head?" The hitman turned his gaze toward his student.

"Dame-Tsuna there are many different flames, as the Vongola Boss you should have known that." Reborn said gaining a shocked expression on his students face.

Kagome suddenly jumped over the flames her eyes shining bright pink instead of the normal ice blue, a wildness shining in them that was opposite from how they usually looked.

She started walking around the group her eyes closed and a concentrated look on her face making everyone look at her curiously.

"What is she walking around for?" Bianchi asked as the girl circled the group again.

"She looks like she's searching for a water vein, though she should be using a dousing rod." Dino answered.

"_Water vein found!"_ Kagome cocked her fist back a concentrated look on her face.

"Eh? Reborn you're not going to use a special bullet for her fist?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn smirked up at his student. "Just watch."

With a roar Kagome slammed her fist down on the ground, Tsuna held his breath waiting for something to happen but was shocked when nothing did. _For a second I thought something was going to happen but that isn't possible no one is _that _strong._

Gokudera smirked at the still posed Kagome. "Hah Woman what did you think was going to happen? Maybe the earth splitting-"

**Crack! Boom!**

Everyone stared slack jawed as the earth literally crumbled under her fist and a huge spout of water erupted soaking everyone and dousing the fire.

"Ah! I knew she was an UMA!"

"Ahaha! Wow Kagome is really strong!"

Tsuna gulped horrified. _If she used that kind of strength on us we would be in heaven by now!_

"_Now to shoot you all with my dying will!"_

Thankfully Kagome's flame flickered out at that moment; she blinked a few times before her face turned toward its normal cold expression. She glanced down at her body then back at the paling Tsuna, a cold aura seeped out from her freezing him in his place.

"Thank you Kagome-san." Kyoko suddenly spoke and smiled brightly at Kagome making the girl freeze as the sparkling aura surrounded the other girl.

Tsuna watched as everyone started to thank the dazed girl with a small smile. _Well at least this time turned out a little better._

"I think you all are forgetting something." Reborn spoke.

Tsuna and Dino turned their curious gazes toward the hitman. "What do you mean Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Ciao." As usual the hitman left without a word letting his student face the danger alone.

**Roar!**

Kagome turned a curious gaze toward the sound as everyone else froze; she was the only one who hadn't met Enzo yet. Her eyes widened slightly as a huge turtle even towering over the trees rose up, making everyone yell and start to run away.

She of course refused to do such a cowardly act, calmly she stepped aside allowing the turtle to lumber past her, and inwardly she was wondering why the other didn't do the same.

For a few moments she watched the Decimo and his friends run away panicked with a slight gleam in her eye. She tilted her head toward the dark sky her short hair shifting slightly with the wind.

"This group is rather interesting. Perhaps I will be able to stand this group for a time."

**The Untamable**

Standing out on the street outside of Tsuna's house Dino shifted, waiting for his ex-tutor to speak.

"She isn't Sesshomaru's daughter, he adopted her when her brother went insane and killed her whole family." The hitman spoke his face more cold than usual.

Dino's face turned somber. "As I thought, but I wouldn't think that the very man who is compared to Satan him-self to adopt a little girl."

Reborn frowned slightly. "Everyone was shocked, but apparently her father was a good friend of his back when he was fighting as the Ninths Snow guardian." Dino's eyes widened.

"But I thought that there wasn't a Snow Guardian since when the Primo was around."

"That what the Vongola wanted everyone to think." Reborn said.

Dino looked confused. "Why would they lie to everyone?"

"Do you know of the 'Snow Flame's curse'?"

Dino shook his head not knowing such a thing even existed.

Reborn sighed slightly and he turned his gaze toward the rising sun. "The Snow Flame is a rare, but not unheard of flame that is a genetic mutation of the Rain Flame. They have similar aspects but what really separates the two is the so called 'curse' that is on the Snow Flame. Not many know what this 'curse' is since only very few have the flame. All that is really known is that it showed up in the Primo's Snow Guardian one day and it has shown up ever since."

Silence surrounded the two for a few moments as Dino thought about what Reborn said.

"Xanxus has also somehow obtained a Snow Guardian so we can be certain that Kagome will be in the ring battles as well as the other guardians." Dino said making Reborn turn his head toward his old student.

"I see."

**The Untamable**

**An: **_ Once again Hibari and Kagome didn't really talk, but you can't really expect them to suddenly start talking… Hibari is more focused on fighting then anything and I really don't want him to magically change and be interested in a girl _that _way, they need to get past the whole fighting when they see each other thing first. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


End file.
